Learn to Love, a Draco Malfoy Story: pt1
by RoobinWazlib
Summary: this is shelby's story
1. Learn to Love, a Draco Malfoy Story: pt1

I sigh and I slump back in the back seat of my parent's car.

"Elizabeth, stop it." My mother says to me without looking at me. I roll my eyes and return to my phone conversation.

"It's so lame, Terra." I say to my best friend over the phone. "While they are leaving to Ireland for the winter, the place where I've always wanted to go, I have to stay with this snobby, stuck up kid Draco. And they know we don't get along."

"Aww man, Liz that sucks so bad." Terra says back to me. "You brought like... books and movies and stuff, right?"

"Duh." I say to her. "And the family has a library the size of my house; I guarantee you that I will have read more than half the books after my stay. It's not like Draco and I are going to talk or anything."

"Elizabeth, stop complaining!" My mother snaps at me. I stick my tongue out at her and Terra laughs from the other end.

"Well, I hope it's not as bad as you think it's gonna be." She says to me. "Besides, the weather's different over where you are now, it'll be amazing. Just pay attention to that instead."

"Alright." I say to her as the mansion comes into view. "Hey Ter, I'm here so I'll probably talk to you later on today or something."

"Alright, try and have a good time, Liz." Terra says back to me.

"Ha, okay. Peace." I say to her.

She laughs and hangs up her phone.

My parents pull into the driveway and drop my things and I off and drive away. I look after them and then hear the extremely familiar elegant voice.

"Elizabeth!" Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, says to me. She wraps me up in a hug and kisses my forehead. "You've grown so much in six years! How old are you now, seventeen?"

"In a month." I say back to her with a smile on my face as I pick up my bags. She smiles sweetly and claps her hands and a few house elves run over to my bags and take them from me and carry them inside. I laugh and look at Narcissa.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to magic." I tell her. She laughs and winks at me and we walk inside.

The house is exactly the same, just as huge as always. I stare around in awe and Narcissa walks over to me.

"Your things have been unpacked in your room." She says to me. "Do you remember where it's at?"

"Yes." I say back to her. "Where's Draco?"

"He's out with friends; he probably won't be home until later on tonight." She says back to me. I nod my head at her and walk up to my room.

I walk inside and look around in amazement. I room has beige and pink vintage flower wallpaper and a bed with burgundy sheets and furniture to match it. I look inside the drawers and see that all of my clothes are unpacked and all of my writing utensils and books are placed neatly on some shelves. I see my DVD's next to the books and I walk over to them and pick up "30 Days of Night."

I head downstairs until I get to one of the many family rooms and I put the DVD into the player. I sit down on the couch with a thick cotton blanket and watch as the lights in the room go off and the movie starts up.

About twenty minutes after the movie begins I hear someone walk into the room. I ignore them and continue to watch the movie, and then arms come crashing down on me.


	2. Learn to Love, a Draco Malfoy Story: pt2

"Gotcha mo… oh my God, who are you

"Gotcha mo… oh my God, who are you?" A deep voice screams at me through the dark. I slap the boy who grabbed me in the face and fall down onto the floor. The lights come on and I look up at a boy with shoulder length blonde hair and piercing grey eyes.

"Who are you?" He asks me as he looks me over, his eyes stopping at my chest then at my legs which happen to be open.

"…Draco?" I say to him.

"I know my own bloody name!" He barks at me. "I asked who you are. And why are you in my house?"

"Uh, use your brain, moron." I say to him. "It's me, Elizabeth."

"Who?" He says to me.

"Shut up, you know who I am!" I say to him. He smirks at me.

"Oh, Elizabeth." He says to me. He looks me over again, his eyes falling on the same parts of my body. "I haven't seen you since we were eleven, nice to see you finally are looking like a woman."

"Oh shut up, jerk!" I say to him as I stand up to sit back down on the couch. We both look at each other for a minute. His face has grown so much, along with the rest of his body. I allow my eyes to wander down his body; obviously he's worked on his upper body, since I can see it from the clothes he's wearing, and I smirk in my mind as I look at the best part of a mans body.

"Anyway," Draco says to me as we sit down on the couch, "what are we watching?"

""30 Days of Night"." I say to him as I start the movie back up. We watch the rest of the movie until the credits begin to play, and I turn and look at Draco who at first looks scared out of his wits, then smirks at me.

"I wasn't scared." He tells me.

"Sure you weren't." I say to him. He laughs and looks back at the rolling credits.

"Got anymore lame muggle movies?" He asks me.

"Oh wow, shut up, douche bag." I mumble to him as I stand up and walk out of the room to get another movie.

When I get back inside I hold up the movie "The Strangers."

"What's that about?" He asks me as I walk over to the DVD player and put the disk inside.

"You'll see." I say to him as I sit back down on the couch. The main title menu comes up, and I press play.

It's about an hour into the movie, and I have my knees pulled up against my chest so close that I can feel my heart beating next to them. Draco is even more scared beside me, hiding everything but his face underneath a blanket. The main character walks to the window to look outside and one of the killers jump out at her, causing her to scream, resulting in Draco and I shrieking like children. Draco scoots closer to me and continues to hide under his blanket and I hold part of it in front of my face.

The credits of the movie begin to play but Draco and I remain seated on the couch. I sigh and sit up as Draco does the same.

"That was pretty good, for a muggle film, I mean." He says to me. I smirk and stand up and put the DVD back in its box and stretch.

"Well, I'm going to bed." I say to him as I walk towards the door.

"Goodnight." He says to me.

"You too." I say back to him as I continue out the door.

'This is monumental.' I think to myself as I walk up the staircase. 'Four hours with Draco Malfoy and not one argument!'

I reach my room and walk inside and I walk over to my DVD's and put the movie away. I allow my feet to drag me over to my dresser and I quickly change into my metallic sports bra and my plaid shorts and I walk over and fall into bed. I think about my life back at home, Terra and everyone else, even a little about Draco and how much he's changed, and then I fall asleep.


	3. Learn to Love, a Draco Malfoy Story: pt3

"Gotcha mo… oh my God, who are you

I wake up in the morning and I look over at the clock and I see that it's ten o'clock in the morning already. I sit up and stretch and I grab my cell phone from the nightstand next to my bed and I call Terra.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Terra says to me, making it quite obvious that she's wide awake.

"Good morning fart-face." I say back to her as I yawn. "What are you up to?"

"I'm on myspace, like always." She says to me while laughing.

"Lucky." I say back to her. "Witches and wizards don't use muggle crap like that..." I trail off.

"Lizzie?" Terra says into the phone.

"Actually, I think Draco does have a computer, his dad got him like the best laptop there is." I say to her as I stand up and walk out of my room and down the hall to Draco's room. I knock twice and he doesn't answer, so I allow myself inside.

"Did you find it?" Terra asks me.

"Yeah." I say back to her as I carry the laptop out of Draco's room. "Hey Ter, I'm gonna get online then we can just talk like that, okay?"

"Alright." She says back to me. She hangs up the phone and I sit down on the floor in my bedroom and turn on the computer.

I talk online with Terra and my other friends for about and hour when I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in." I say as I continue to write to Terra.

"My mum wants you to come downstairs to get some lunch…" Draco says as he opens the bedroom door. He turns and looks at me and his face is consumed by anger.

"What the hell are you doing with my computer?!" He screams at me as starts charging towards me.

"I'm talking with my friends!" I say to him as I stand up and pull the computer close against my chest. "It's not like you can't afford another one if I break this one." Draco glares at me.

"Bitch." He says to me as he crosses his arms.

"Oh grow up!" I snap at him as I walk over to him and shove the laptop into his arms. "Take your stupid computer and get out of my room!" Draco stares at me in complete astonishment as I glare at him and push my way past him and head downstairs.

I sit in the kitchen and I quickly scarf down a sandwich and I rush back upstairs and put on my Joker bikini. I grab a towel and walk out of my bedroom just as Draco walks out of his room. He stares at me and bites his lip as he smirks.

"What?" I say to him.

"Nothing." He says back to me. He walks past me and bumps into me as he heads into his study. I roll my eyes and head to the staircase and I walk downstairs to the indoor pool.

I set my towel down on a chair and I walk out onto the diving board. I inhale deeply and dive into the water. I plunge deep into the pool and allow myself to sink to the bottom. I hover on my back and inch from the pool floor and I open my eyes and look up above me. I allow tiny air bubbles to escape from my nose and I close my eyes.

"Lizzie!"

I open my eyes and see Draco hovering above me. I am lying on the floor next to the pool, surrounded by water.

"You fell asleep in the pool!" Draco says to me. "I walked in and saw you face down in the water! You're lucky you didn't drown!"

"And it would matter to you?" I say to him as I stand up. "The only trouble would be getting an ambulance to take my body away. It would only waste your precious time."

"That's not true!" Draco says to me as he stands up next to me.

"Sure." I say to him as I walk out of the room. I go upstairs to my bedroom and take a shower and change into my pajama shorts and an L tank top. I walk downstairs and go into the T.V. room and groan in my head as I see that Draco's in the room.

I reluctantly sit down on the couch next to him and watch as different Quidditch players fly around on their broom sticks.

"Who's playing?" I ask as I grab a blanket and pull my feet up onto the couch.

"The Irish and the Romanian's, you wouldn't know the team names." He says to me. I nod my head and watch the game for a couple minutes, and then I get extremely bored and stand up to leave.

"You can choose something for us to watch." He says to me. I smile as I jump back down on the couch and change the T.V. to the sci-fi channel. As I figured, _Cabin Fever_ is on.

I watch the movie until it's over and I look over at Draco and see that he's asleep. He is shivering in the cold so I start a fire in the fireplace. He continues to shiver so I take my blanket and put it over him, and then I look out of the window facing the backyard.

"Snow..." I mumble to myself.

I walk back upstairs and change into my jeans, my snow boots, my jacket, and grab my camera, and then I walk back downstairs and go outside.


	4. Learn to Love, a Draco Malfoy Story: pt4

"Gotcha mo… oh my God, who are you

The snow is beautiful. The Malfoy's have an amazingly beautiful house, but the snow just makes everything more magical.

I walk around for a little bit until I see a cherry tree in the far side of the yard with a little bench underneath it. I walk over to it and sit down and watch as the snow falls around me. I turn on my camera and begin looking through pictures of my friends and me then I hear the sliding door open. I look up and see Draco standing in the doorway looking around. I look back down at my camera then I hear footsteps coming towards me. I feel Draco sit next to me and I look up at him.

"Are those pictures of your friends?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I say as I look back down at the picture of my friend and myself.

"She's cute." Draco says suddenly.

"Yeah, all the boys tell her that." I say to him.

"I wasn't talking about her." Draco says back to me. I look up at him and see that his eyes aren't even focused on the camera; they're focused on me. He continues to stare at me, as if he can see inside of me. I stare back into his grey eyes, and then he leans in and presses his lips against mine.

I tell myself that I want to pull away, but I know that's not true. I kiss Draco back and slowly pull away from him, but he yanks me back into the kiss, shoving his tongue into my mouth as he goes. My eyes narrow and I clench my teeth.

"OWWW!!" Draco yells as he pulls away from me angrily. He has a tiny trail of blood running from the corners of his lips. I didn't mean to bite him that hard.

"I'm sorry." I say to him as I pick up some snow and shove it into his mouth. "But you can't just go kissing a girl like that..."

Draco glares at me.

"It's a fawking kiss, woman!" He snaps at me. "Like yous ne'r been kissed before!"

"That's not the point." I say to him as I look at his tongue and I see that the bleeding's stopped. I quickly kiss Draco again softly on the lips and I stand up.

"Don't think that just because you're Draco Malfoy you can kiss any girl you want." I say to him as I smirk. "Cause not everyone wants your tongue in their mouths." I turn and walk away, leaving him sitting by himself as the snow falls.


End file.
